femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Jabowski (Paradise PD)
Mrs. Jabowski is a villainess from "Meet the Jabowskis", episode 1.06 of Netflix's Paradise PD (airdate August 31, 2018). She was the mother of Paradise PD officer Gina Jabowski, who had been left without memory of her life before she turned 20 after being shot in the head as a child. Introduction The episode had Gina learning about the bullet's amnesiac effects on her from Dr. Fudlicker, leading her to quit the police force to go on a mission to kill her shooter in revenge. After falsely assuming that African warlord General Falola Bumfuqué was her shooter, Gina came to realize that she was born in Bumfuque, the neighboring town to Paradise. There, Gina found herself reunited with her mother and the rest of her family, all of whom were overjoyed at Gina's return home. The rest of Gina's family consisted of her unnamed father, her brothers Cooter and Bo, and her unnamed grandmother and infant sister. While having dinner with her family, Gina revealed her intents of getting revenge on the person who shot her, Bo and Gina's grandmother revealed that the family never talked about the day she was shot and revealed they hadn't tried looking for her under the belief she was dead. While Gina was initially wary to reconnect with her family, she agreed to her father's request to stay for "Game Night", which consisted of the Jabowskis playing a series of violent and dangerous games. Gina excelled in all of the games, with her successes culminating in her killing a bear she was set to fight against and wearing its fur as she was awarded a medal by her mother. Reveal Now fully bonded with her family and finally feeling accepted for her violent demeanor, Gina revealed to her father her intentions of staying with them. Shortly afterwards, however, Gina came to realize her family (barring her grandmother) were career criminals, as revealed by her father taking them to celebrate Gina's return home by robbing a liquor store. In preparation for the robbery, the evil Mrs. Jabowski (along with her husband and sons) donned a ski mask and armed herself with a shotgun. Gina was initially put off by her family's criminal plan, with her father responding to her wariness by saying they used a "Wheel of Handicaps" to give their intended robbery victims a chance to defend themselves. Her mother also chimed in by responding to Gina's desire to respect the law by revealing how a cop was responsible for shooting her, agreeing with her husband's belief that the legal system was corrupt and expressing excitement in the idea of her whole family now being "on the other side of the law" together. Wholly convinced, Gina joined her family in robbing the liquor store, later joining her family in robbing two other stores, a church, and Cooter's harpsichord teacher. Gina was also shown joining in her family's latest criminal endeavor: robbing Paradise's First National Bank, with this being the first crime Mrs. Jabowski was shown bringing her infant daughter to. After everyone was given a Louis C.K. mask to wear during the heist, the Jabowskis prepared to infilitrate the bank, only for Gina to become unwilling to commit the robbery once she learned they were targetting Paradise's bank. After failing to dissuade her family's plan, the Jabowskis stormed the bank right as Gerald Fitzgerald and Bullet (a respective officer and police dog for Paradise PD) were fighting over who would get to put the money they found in a recently dead man's briefcase while skipping work together, being held at gunpoint by the evil Jabowskis. After officers Dusty Marlowe and Stanley Hopson arrived to stop the robbery, Gina's father prepared to kill the four police officers before being stopped by Gina, who finally revealed herself as a member of Paradise PD. As Gina was challenged by her father to choose between being a police officer or her family, Randall Crawford arrived at the scene and was recognized by Mr. Jabowski, who revealed to Gina that he was the cop responsible for shooting her as a child. While Gina was initially enraged and intent on killing the chief in revenge, Randall revealed the whole truth of Gina's shooting: he had been chasing her family in a speedboat after they committed one of their heists, with Mr. Jabowski using Gina (who he disliked due to her gentle former demeanor) as a human shield before leaving her to die in the lake. Gina then attempted to kill her father after blasting him for his cold actions, leading him to use all of his cohorts (including Mrs. Jabowski) as human shields before fleeing with them, telling Gina to call anytime and promising to see her at Christmas. Gallery Mrs. Jabowski Mask.png Mrs. Jabowski Pistol.png Mrs. Jabowski Louis Mask.png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Mother Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Shotgun Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini